Talk:James Howlett (Earth-616)
Artistic License Some of Wolverine's abilities seem to be debatable due to either inconsistencies in the way his powers are displayed or Artistic License taken on the part of the writer or artist. The following are some of those debatable powers: *'Regeneration:' This power's limits and time scale are debatable since Wolverine's healing ability has seemed to dramatically increase in recent years. Wolverine seems to be now capable of fully healing injuries that result in massive tissue loss or damage such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, punctures, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Wolverine fully regenerates his entire body after having all of his bodily tissue incinerated down to his bare skeleton in ''Wolverine'' (Vol 3) #43. :Amusing note, Wolverine has regenerated from a *single cell* before (UXM Annual 11 iirc). Of course, its quite plausible that said story is not considered in-continuity (we can all hope). --Squirrelloid 17:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's bodily reaction time is accelerated to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. He has been known to dodge Cyclops' optic beams at point blank range, as seen in . :Sure, it happens all the time. Originally, it was written that the Hulk couldn't survive a nuclear blast and his skin would start to burn at temps higher than 3,000 Degrees F. Since then, he's been in ground zero nuclear blasts, at least one, and he's withstood the Human Torch's Nova Blast without so much as a blister. As for Wolverine, his healing factor was originally just supposed to be something that healed normal injuries quickly, like cuts punctures or something to that degree. Chris Claremont soon turned it into something that could actually regenerate missing tissue, which is more than just healing an injury. Wolverine's healing factor was kept very constant since Claremont was the writer of the only X-book from the mid70s to the very early 90s I believe. After Wolverine got his own title in 1988, other writers could come in and expand on his personality, his powers, his background, etc. in ways that Claremont didn't really agree with. As a result, the speed and extensiveness of Wolverine's healing factor just kept being steadily increased over the years. His jacked up healing factor over the past few years was sort of explained with the whole storyline involving Lazaer and Wolverine's quasi-mystical connection with him. After this connection was severed, Lazaer said that he couldn't promise Wolverine that his healing factor would remain as strong. Notice the way that Marc Guggenheim, the writer at the time, decided to leave off with such an open statement so later writers could keep the healing factor jacked up if they wanted. A good example of that was shown during the "Get Mystique" storyline that took place right after that and just before the current "Old Man Logan" story arc. In the second part of the story arc, Wolverine's sitting in a car mentally preparing himself to get blown up in the car so he can be sneaked into a military compound in Iraq as a corpse without having to hurt any of the soldiers. The car was packed full of big packets of C4 and it had to have incinerated massive chunks of flesh from his body. As for the reflexes, well they've always been pretty high up there. Not in Spider-Man's range but enough to be able to dodge a lot of energy blasts pretty close up and at least some punches from speedsters. He's typically shown taking shots or blasts at full force mostly because most writers portray him as this sort of indestructible badass that's always willing to walk into someone's best shot because he'll always recover from it rather than get outta the way in most situations. It's sort of like that with his fighting skills. He's has exceptional martial arts skills and extensive training yet he's typically shown fighting like an animal or a bar-room brawler.Jack Hammer 01:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :The regeneration in Uncanny X-Men Annual #11 is owed to him briefly possessing god-like powers (I forget the name of the object the X-Men were abducted to help obtain, but it's specifically been mentioned as why he was able to regenerate from so little in that issue). It IS in-continuity, but it's far beyond his norm. :--GrnMarvl14 21:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Notation of changes So what you are saying is it is not worth noting these specific differences that coincide with the different writers. I think this is wrong if you want to do justice to the character. It also quells any debates as to what Wolverines power and abilities really are like take for instance his master of all martial arts more times then not Wolverine fights like a berserker : an ancient Scandinavian warrior frenzied in battle and held to be invulnerable 2 : one whose actions are reckless defiant. I'm not saying he lacks the ability but that is his fighting style. Also it should be noted he has always been trying to keep at bay the animal from within. This was the reason for him going to Japan and leaning to become a Samurai to help find his center. It wasn't so he could become a better fighter. So to negelct these things is disingenouos to the character. hi he is cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why called Logan? Why is he called Logan if his name is James? Kingofdanerds 16:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's kind of a long story but I'll try to make it as short as I can. In the Origin mini-series that debuted in November 2001, Wolverine's real name is revealed to be James Howlett. However, after he and his best friend/caretaker Rose flee the Howlett estate after the deaths of James' parents, they make their way to a mining colony. Both James and Rose are still kids and James is still disoriented because due to the fact that seeing his father killed triggered his mutant powers. When he's asked what his name is, Rose simply makes up the first name she can think of, which happens to be Logan. Even though Wolverine has regained all of his memories due to the House of M event, he still prefers to be called Logan because it's simply been what he's gone by for nearly his entire life. The creative team that worked on the Origin mini-series had things work out the way they did because they wanted to give the impression that the groundskeeper of the Howlett estate, Thomas Logan, is James biological father as a result of an implied affair between Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett. The team furthered this speculation by purposely drawing Thomas Logan to be virtually identical in physical appearance to Wolverine as an adult.Jack Hammer 22:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Kingofdanerds 14:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Why isn't it in "James Howlett (Earth-616)"? :We are trying something new with the main page. We are attempting to better represent ourselves to Google's PageRank. It is a little confusing, but it is an experiment in its early stages. :Artful Dodger 21:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I made it look like it's in "James Howlett (Earth-616)" now, but only for users with javascript enabled (google's crawlers don't use it). Hopefully it won't wreck our ranking. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Wolverine a Lupus? I read at wikipedia that, according to Origins, Logan is not a Homo Superior but a Lupus Sapien, as well as Romulus and Draken. Is it true?? and if it is why isn't it mentioned here? :You might be right. The story was not well received, so I think we may be waiting to see if it is ever followed up on or quietly ignored as bad ideas sometimes are... I'd love to know what everyone thinks.--Max 08:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's probably worth mentioning in the Trivia section, but until they talk about it in another boook, it's probably just conjecture. Wasn't Wolverine part of a Deviant Race in Earth X? Kinda similar idea... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Move to James Howlett (Earth-10005) We should move this page to James Howlett (Earth-10005), and put "Wolverine" and "Logan" under the Aliases section. 13:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Oops, never mind. 13:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Mutant level In the AoA storyline Logan has an Alpha level mutant rating. How come he has a beta level rating in the 616 universe? :Mutant Levels are not official, and are almost never actually mentioned in comics. They're basically made up by fans. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And, from reality to reality, a mutant's abilities may change, even in ways that aren't obvious. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism The notes section, as added by Artful Dodger on January 31st of this year, is plagiarized in content, layout, and almost word for word verbatim (minus a few sentences) part of the introduction for the character on his Wikipedia page. The wikipedia content is older than the notes section. Thus, I am deleting the content as plagiarized material. If someone would like to rework the text into their own words, that would be fine. But blatantly stealing, even from wikipedia, is not acceptable. --Squirrelloid 09:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :This one is my fault for lack of due diligence. I moved the text entirely from the Comics:Wolverine page when I cleaned that up. I did not bother to check its validity, which I should have done since it sounded a little odd. I will take the blame for this until I can hunt down the plagiarist who posted it in the first place. Now, if I only had some enhanced senses and razor sharp claws to help me... :Artful Dodger 11:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I tracked the edit on the Comics:Wolverine page to a Dec 6, 2005 edit by DDEH. (See that revision version here: http://marvel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Comics:Wolverine&oldid=48664) ::Now its time to see if Wikipedia's text is that old. It probably is, but helps to make sure. ::--Squirrelloid 18:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::And confirm, Wikipedia's version is older. Note the text we had was slightly reworked from theirs, but its close enough that anyone can see one was just massaged a little from the other. --Squirrelloid 18:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for doing all that work. I know it's not the most fun thing to do in the world, but as you know it's probably the most valuable contribution to this site we can produce. Great job. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) family tree ...so, I managed to update all the relaitions in regard to the revelations in Woverine Origins #33. Is there a graphics person around who'd mind drawing this up in a family tree?--edkaufman 11:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come now, its not half as complicated as the Grey-Summers family tree. You don't even have alternate realities yet, much less clones, time travel, and other weirdness. --Squirrelloid 12:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) DATA OVERLOAD I may have greatly above average knowledge and interest in comic book characters compared to most casual readers, but come on LOOK AT POOR LOGAN's ARTICLE! The character was conceived in 1974 and did not become omnipresent until the grittier anti-hero age (90's?), yet he has more information and pictures than even marvel's classics. When did the database require characters to have a chart concerning their outdated stats, or lists of their enemies and relationships? The article really needs to be compressed so as to appeal to newer unfamiliar fans instead of warding them off. Can someone tell me whether this article and Spider-Man's (which I just found to be equally overwhelming and I love that character more) are the way the articles should or should not look like? The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 09:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I seem to recall commenting on how poorly _summarized_ the recent events in Spider-Man's history were. Basically, this is a serious problem because of an effect known as the Pull of the Recent - newer comics are more accessible and thus there are more users who are capable of describing the events therein. Indeed, some users will feel the need to expound on these events in great detail. For characters and teams with a long history, even one sentence per issue can be too many! (see X-Men (Earth-616), where someone decided every single issue needed to be included for the silver age, with citation - its awful!) Nor is it clear just how significant some events are in the grand scheme of things right after they've happened - but some editors feel the need for the character bio to be perfectly up-to-date despite the older history being the part that often really needs a serious reworking. :Of course, characters like Spider-Man and Wolverine don't make summarizing their history any easier because they're all over the place, and especially in the modern period its hard to figure out how the various books they're in fit together chronologically so you can tell a history of the character. :But you can help! If you're following the character, trim relevant parts of the character history down to the essentials. Editors who understand how to summarize are even more valuable than those who add material - because they keep character histories readable! (Unfortunately, those of us who can do that but don't follow certain characters can't do much more than point and say 'ugg, someone please do something!' I had exactly that problem with Spider-Man's page. I knew it was horrid but I don't know enough about the character's recent history to fix anything.) :--Squirrelloid 10:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for replying I'm so glad I'm not the only one that finds such structure ugly. Unfortunately I don't know much about Wolverine, however I will try to summarize what little I know on the characters I love to read. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 19:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) How many teams? Even Norman Osborne is making fun of Wolverine, how many books can a relatively one dimensional character have? I like Wolverine he's bad-ass, however he shouldn't be in all these books. Firstly he's too hardcore for the regular X-Men, stick to X-Force, same goes for the Avengers, and how many solo books can a character have? Take note Deadpool, stick to one team book and one solo book. How these guys have all these books, yet far more bad-ass characters like Fantomex rate less than two dozen appearances in almost a decade? The preceding unsigned comment was added by Lwmorton3121 (talk • ). :I don't really like Fantomex. He's a little better now that EVA is dead, but his french accent gets on my nerves. Plus, who wears white to fights? Dude must go through like 50 gallons of bleach a month! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Fantomex is awesome! And rearely shown, I agree.. It looks like he might join X-Foce in October however. :) --Johnnybravo44 17:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence It says under abilities that "Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent." But then under the power grid it say his intelligence is normal. Contradiction? ~ DGW2706 20:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The power grids are from official Marvel publications, while the text is written by our users, so if you're questioning which is more right, it would be the power grid. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC)